


hold me hard and mellow

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Festivals, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Matsuri - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Training with Viktor is . . . hard.  In more ways than one.It doesn’t take long for Yuuri to realise that if Viktor is going to coach him, there are few things that he has to work out first.  One of which is his not so little crush on the Russian skater.  And, of course, he has to figure out how the heck he is going to skate to ‘eros’ for the skate-off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘PILLOWTALK’ by Zayn (have I used this song already?)

 

“Yuuri~ Are you up yet?”

Yuuri groans, burying his face into the pillow.  Oh, he’s up alright. 

“I’ll be down there in a few minutes!” he calls out, lifting his face from the pillow.

“If you don’t get you cute little bum down here in five minutes I’ll add something extra to the training menu!” Viktor threatens.

Does that involve them taking their clothes off? Yuuri wants to slap himself.  Actually, he goes ahead and slaps his own cheeks.  Viktor is his coach now, not his long-time idol he used to admire (and fantasise about) from afar.  Albeit with a rather mouthy and scary follower, that’s for sure.

“Hey, you pig!  Get your ass downstairs so we can go to the Ice Castle already!” Yuri shouts.

Yuuri sighs.   He supposes that he will have to put up with the verbal abuse for at least one more week.  That leaves him wondering: if Yuuri wins the skate-off, does that mean that the other Yuri will return to Russia?  Or will he stay behind and train in Japan with him.  He hopes that Yuri won’t choose to remain here because honestly, the little teenager scares him.

Whatever.  He will have to worry about that later.  First off, he has to get his butt downstairs because he really wants to prove to Viktor that he is worthy of being an inspiration.

 

 

-

 

 

“What is it?” Yuuri croaks as his sister sneaks up behind him.

“There’s a festival going on near the ninja castle.  You, Viktor and Yurio should go there and have some fun!”

Yuuri barely lifts his hand to wave her off.  “I’m exhausted after training and we have practice early tomorrow morning as well.”

“Don’t be a wuss.  We can’t have Viktor and Yurio wasting his time in Japan, can we?  They have to experience the true stars of a visit to Japan!  Here, they can wear these yukatas and here’s one for you too.”

Yuuri stares at the clothes in her hands.  “How much money did you waste on these without consulting us first?”

“They’re rental so they aren’t that expensive.  Now go!  Shoo!”

And that is how Yuuri ends up walking up to Viktor’s room with yukata in his hands.

“Hello?” he knocks on the door.

“Yeah?  You can come in,” Viktor calls out.

Yuuri opens the door a crack and slips inside.  He is greeted by the sight of Viktor in the middle of changing.  He has gotten a good glimpse of Viktor’s naked body before in the hot springs before but wow, Viktor’s body is so perfect that it hurts.  It takes Yuuri tonnes of willpower and training just to be able to keep his body the way it is now thanks to his genes.  With Viktor, the kind of beauty and strength he has seems effortless.

“Ah, I was just changing into more comfortable clothes.  Why are you here, piggy-chan?” Viktor grins.

“Would you please stop calling me that?  I must have dropped like six kilograms since you came to stay here.”

Viktor’s grin grows even bigger as he walks up to Yuuri and gently grips Yuuri’s chin with his slim fingers.  “But you’re so adorable like a baby piggy.  It’s not just your appearance, Yuuri.”

“Right.  Uh, so there’s a festival going on at the ninja castle,” Yuuri mentions, holding up the yukata in his hand.  “People usually wear these to go to matsuri so my sister got these from a rental shop.”

The Russian’s eyes positively sparkle as he takes the yukata.  “Ooh, I have always wanted to try wearing these.  How does this work?”

“Erm, let me just show you,” Yuuri offers.

Viktor takes his t-shirt off without a hesitation.  Yuuri puts the yukata on Viktor’s body and starts to put it on.  When he gets to the part where he has to tie the obi, he can feel his entire face burning up.  He usually never thought much of the different placement of obi between genders but now he is starting to know why. He wonders if this is people feel dressing up their lovers.

No.  Bad Yuuri.  Stay away from those thoughts.

When Yuuri straightens his back after he is done with the obi, Viktor smirks.  Yuuri doesn’t have any time to figure out the meaning behind that sexy smirk as Viktor’s lips are already on Yuuri’s. 

Just like before, Viktor’s lips are exceptionally soft and warm.  Heat rushes up to Yuuri’s face and Viktor’s hands on his cheeks feel chilled to the touch.  Shivers run down Yuuri’s spine as Viktor’s tongue snakes out and teases the seam between Yuuri’s lips.  His lips give in against the tender pressure and Viktor really goes for it, making Yuuri melt with a mere kiss.

The door creaks and Yuuri jumps as he pushes Viktor away.  Yuri emerges with a frown on his face.  He eyes them up with annoyance clear as day on his face.

“What the fuck are you to doing?” he grouses.

Viktor smiles.  “Yuuri says there’s a festival at the ninja castle.  You should come with us, Yurio!”

“I’m not Yurio, you bastard.  Don’t call me by that absurd name!” Yuri snarls.

Viktor laughs and says something in Russian that enrages “Yurio” even more. Maybe it will come in handy for him to learn some Russian. It’s not that his English is that great and Viktor’s Japanese is not without limits either.

Despite all of his protests, Yuri seems mildly excited once they get to the festival site.  Yuri wears the yukata without putting up any resistance.  Yuuri would even dare to say that Yuri was delighted to wear it, actually.  Viktor is already heading towards the alcohol stalls and in the corner of his eye, Yuuri sees Yuri admiring the plushy prizes at the various games corners.

“Yuuri~” Viktor drawls. “Do you want some sake too?”

He shakes his head. He is a serious lightweight and there is no way that he will voluntarily embarrass himself in front of his idol. Also, aren’t Russians supposed to be fond of drinking? Viktor will outdrink him for sure.

“Too bad. Already bought two people’s worth!” Viktor laughs, holding up the sake bottle and plastic cups. Yuuri feels stupid for thinking that Viktor looks cute like that: wearing a yukata and holding booze.

“Viktor! I don’t even enjoy drinking that much,” he protests.

“But there’s no meaning to coming to a festival if you aren’t going to have at least one drink, my little piggy-chan.”

“I told you to quit calling me that,” Yuuri mumbles. He will be damned if he lets Viktor know that the nickname is growing on him.

“Hey slowpokes!” Yuri shouts, returning from a game booth holding a huge tiger plushy. He looks more his age this way. He even has the sleeves of his yukata folded up “Stop drinking and let’s go!”

“O-okay!” Yuuri stutters. Viktor pouts as he opens up the bottle and downs half of it by himself. Now the sake is more enticing that Viktor’s . . . _Stop it Yuuri! You’re better than this!_

Yuuri peeks at Viktor. His obi has magically become loose and his pale smooth chest is on display. Yuuri gulps and almost snatches the sake bottle from Viktor and takes a big gulp. Looks like he needs the liquid courage after all.

“Atta boy!” Viktor grins.  He claps Yuuri on the back and skips—actually skips—to where Yuri is stood.

As soon as Yuuri catches up with the Russians, Viktor grabs Yuuri’s hand and points at the pond filled with goldfish.

“What’s that for?” Viktor asks, his eyes doing that sparkly thing again.

“You scoop up goldfish there and whatever you catch you get to keep,” Yuuri explains with a shrug.

“Ooh, I wanna try that,” Viktor enthuses, tugging at Yuuri’s hand.

“Okay, okay let’s go do that,” Yuuri agrees.

“Looks boring,” Yuri chirps in.

“No it doesn’t,” Viktor pouts.  He pays up and sets on to scoop up the goldfish.

In the end, he manages to catch only one tiny goldfish whilst Yuri has caught over twenty.  Yuri grumbles about it being childish and releases most of them, deciding to keep only three.

“They just ran away from me,” Viktor whines.  “It’s not as easy as it looks.”

“Then explain how I caught twenty-three, O Great Viktor?” Yuri smirks.

“Shut up,” Viktor sulks.

Sighing to himself again, Yuuri taps Viktor on the shoulder.  “There’s food stalls that way.   You can’t drink all that sake on an empty stomach, Viktor.”

“Aww, are you caring for me, Yuuri?” Viktor grins, cheeks reddened from the alcohol.

“Not particularly.  A lot of people eat takoyaki and such at the festivals so I thought you might want to as well.”

“What are those?” Viktor asks.  Yuri has disappeared off somewhere and Yuuri honestly doesn’t care.  As long as they all return home together they should be fine.

“Sort of like fried octopus dumplings.  Really salty and a bit fishy.”

“I wanna try that!”

“Alright then.”

Together they go up to a snack stall and order two servings of takoyaki.  Yuuri also buys two bottles of mineral water and a bag of mini doughnuts for later.

“Yuuri~ What are these?” Viktor asks, pointing at a display in a different food stall.

“That’s okonomiyaki, which is like a Japanese version of pancakes.  These are imagawayaki, pancakes with red bean paste filling.   And that’s taiyaki on the far side, which are kinda like cakes.”

Viktor turns to the vendor with a wad of cash in his hand.  “Can I get one of each, please?”

“Weren’t you criticising me for being a little piggy not one week ago?” Yuuri points out sourly.

“I don’t gain weigh easily.  Plus, I work out everyday so I can always burn off all of his deliciousness in the next few days.”

Yeah, that’s one of the many traits that Yuuri admires in Viktor.  Seeing all of these street foods and smelling them is more than enough to make his mouth water with craving.  But he has stand firm.  If he has one taste for these heavenly greasy snack, he will end up eating them by the truck load.

“Want some?” Viktor holds out the plate with takoyaki.  He already has his mouth stuffed with okonomiyaki, his free hand reaching for some of the takoyaki.

“I’m fine, thanks, Yuuri declines.  Stay strong, no matter how enticing the food looks in Viktor’s hand.

Viktor narrows his eyes for a second before he picks up a takoyaki and shoves it into Yuuri’s mouth.  “There’s no point in coming to a festival if you aren’t going to enjoy it properly with some food.  Don’t worry about the fat for tonight, little piggy-chan.  I’ll just have to work you extra hard tomorrow.”

There is enough suggestiveness in Viktor’s voice and eyes for Yuuri to choke and start spluttering.  Viktor grins as he urges Yuuri to drink some water.

“You’re so innocent that it makes it doubly fun to tease you like this,” Viktor chuckles.

“Then why did you assign me to Eros?” Yuuri challenges.

“Ah, the whole point of the skate-off is to see who can surprise the audience more, right?” Viktor reminds him.  “You’re the adorable, charming Japanese skater that everyone had their eyes on.  Yuri is the precocious little boy with an air of ferocity about him.  You both will have to learn how to skate to these different themes and I think that will be interesting to watch.”

Yuuri sighs.  He notes that they are on the castle grounds.  His feet are slightly sore from all the walking around, compounded by the fatigue from training.  He supposes that no one will care if he rests in the castle for a while.

“Are we even allowed in here?” Viktor asks, following Yuuri inside.

Yuuri shrugs.  He climbs up to the flooring and lies down on it.  The cool wood of the flooring feels nice against his tired back muscles.  He closes his eyes and listens to the crickets and cicadas sing nearby.  The familiar sounds of his hometown is enough to lull him into sleep.

Well, almost.

He opens his eyes when he feels someone very close to him.  Turns out, Viktor is on his hands and knees, hovering over his body.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asks.  He attempts to sit up but only succeeds in head-butting Viktor squarely on the forehead.

“I _was_ admiring how adorable you are asleep.  Or trying to sleep,” Viktor answers, rubbing at the sore spot.  “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Sorry.  You started me, that’s all.”

Viktor grins, exuding so much sex appeal with that simple act.  Yuuri finds himself drawn in and drowning in those pale green eyes as Viktor lowers his face and captures Yuuri’s lips with his.

It’s the same situation as before.  Yuuri is helpless against Viktor’s kisses and he is like putty under Viktor’s hands.  Yuuri gasps into Viktor’s mouth as Viktor’s warm hand slips underneath his yukata to light pinch his nipples.

“Your reactions are so cute.  Makes me want to see even more of this side from you, Yuuri,” Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s ear, warm breaths ticking him.

“I-we-we’re in a public place!” Yuuri hisses.  The words dissolve into thin air as Viktor’s hand slips lower to his crotch and wraps around his cock.

“I didn’t see anyone else.  Besides, how many times do I have to tell you that I find you adorable before you realise why I wanted to be your coach?  Sure, the video of you skating my routine was one inspiration but you don’t seem to be aware of how much potential and sensuality you yourself hold.”

“St-stop.  I don’t know what you mea—ah!”

Viktor dips his head and nips on Yuuri’s nipple.  At the same time, he slides his briefs down and encloses his hand over Yuuri’s half-formed erection.

“What do we have here?” Viktor drawls, lips skimming from Viktor’s nipple down to his lower abdomen.  “Surely you would get this from kissing someone you didn’t see romantically?”

Yuuri turns his head away, unable to meet Viktor’s piercing gaze.  He can’t admit it that easily.  This is like a dream come true and living nightmare all at once.

“Yuuri~” Viktor coos.  “I wanna see your face in throes of rapture.  I want to see that look in your eyes when you come knowing that it was me who brought you it.”

“I don’t see any meaning in this. . . engaging in sex between two guys when there is nothing between us,” Yuuri mumbles.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, my dear Yuuri,” Viktor purrs.  “Do I seem like the type of man who will sleep with just any person he lays his eyes upon?  I have plans for you, grand plans, and not all of them are pure by any means.  I had ulterior motives for becoming your coach and that is you, Yuuri.”

“What do you mean me?” Yuuri groans.  The spot that Viktor keeps rubbing with his thumb while pumping his hand up and down Yuuri’s cock really does it for him.  It’s not hard to see that Viktor is also hard under his yukata.  A part of Yuuri wonders why Viktor hasn’t done anything about it.

“I like you, Yuuri.  Not as a fellow skater but as a man.  I want all of you; I want your heart and body.  That’s why I want to take you to the Grand Prix Finals.”

“No way,” Yuuri denies.  “Why would you want me out of everyone?  You can literally have anyone!”

Viktor tightens his grip a touch, causing Yuuri to yelp.  “People are not to be had.  And I have told you repeatedly that I think you’re cute.  I’m not the only who does either.  But it’s me who will have the sole honour of calling you my boyfriend.”

It’s difficult to form coherent thoughts, let alone a cohesive argument.  He can work out this boyfriend business that Viktor mentioned.  Right now, however, he wants to come and not be the only one is on the receiving end.

“Well, I don’t think ‘boyfriends’ have one-sided sex, so.”

Feeling a surge of bravery, Yuuri raises his hand and places it over the bulge in Viktor’s yukata.  Viktor sucks in a breath and kneels up for a few seconds to undo the obi.  It truly is unfair that Viktor is gifted with this beautiful godly body.  The way his muscles ripple and tremble as Yuuri strokes his cock is almost mesmerising.

“Vi-Viktor,” Yuuri moans, feeling his lower belly coil hotly.  “I-I’m close.”

“Yeah?” Viktor whispers, eyes alight with something wicked.  “Then come for me, Yuuri.”

He flicks his thumb over the slit in Yuuri’s cock and milks his orgasm out of him.  Whilst Yuuri lays flat on the floor with his mind hazy with pleasure, he watches through half-closed eyes Viktor bring himself to climax.  The way his eyes slip shut, his mouth slight ajar and calling out Yuuri’s name is truly something to engrave into his memories.

Once he regains his senses, the full weight of his actions crushes him.  He just did that with Viktor!  Outside! In the middle of a festival!  Holy crap what has happened to him?  He never would have imagined that his first time would be in an old castle with the world’s best figure skater.

“Are you done with your internal monologue or?” Viktor trails off, taking a sip from the sake bottle.  Yeah, that’s it.  Yuuri must have gotten drunk from that one gulp he took earlier.  There is no way that he would have sex _outdoors_ completely sober.

“There’s supposed to be fireworks, right?” Viktor asks, putting his clothes back on.  Since he struggles with the obi tying part, Yuuri helps him out once again.

“Yeah, I think the program says that it’s around ten,” Yuuri answers.

Viktor darts in for a kiss on the lips.  “Good.  I’ll call Yurio so we can watch it and go home together.”

“O-okay,” Yuuri mumbles.

“Oh, by the way, Yuuri?” Viktor says, a devious smile on his face.

“Yes?”

“This is only the tip of the iceberg of what I have planned for you.”

Yuuri’s entire face flushes with heat.  “I don’t remember agreeing to those plans of yours!”

“You will, Yuuri.  You definitely will.”

Yuuri decides not to dignify that with an answer as he turns away and stomps off.  Stupid sexy Russian skaters and their stupid sexy smiles.  He’ll put up a fight next time.  Crap, that was him subconsciously agreeing with Viktor about the next time wasn’t it?

Well, hell.  At least now he has a better idea as to how he can portray Eros.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to set up a natural progression of relationships but are those even possible in a yaoi?  I think I’ll do a fic each week after the ep as my way of imagining what goes on in-between the eps ;)
> 
> 남자 피겨스케이팅이라고 들었을때부터 게이를 기대했지만 이건 기대치을 넘는군 ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
